


Sorry, Who?

by Lucid (K_rbTrash)



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Crossdressing, Demonic Possession, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Hurt Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Implied/Referenced Abuse, Manipulative Relationship, Memory Loss, Multi, Nightmare is a Dreamon, Use of Real Names, Woo let's get into another writers block, and an asshole
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:00:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29913825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K_rbTrash/pseuds/Lucid
Summary: The dreamon possessing Dream is planning something but he never finds out as he is apparently back in the past, with no memories of who he was. Only the memories of a boy named Clay.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Sorry, Who?

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [My beautiful caged songbird](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29877423) by [Theotherside3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theotherside3/pseuds/Theotherside3). 



> Warning, Implied Sexual Abuse  
> It doesn't go far though.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A 16-year old boy was surrounded by girls as they braided each other's hair. The feeling felt calm and relaxing to Clay.
> 
> Oh how he missed it.

A 16 year old boy stood along side a number of girls, all ranging in age and height. He was born blonde and gifted with the eyes of ocean blue. His hair was smooth and went down to his shoulders, so he could be easily mistaken for a girl. But the others knew better~

Clay was his name. He was the one to protect the others when needed. It didn't seem like it, but the boy was incredibly strong, able to take down a few hostile perverts by himself.

He was very expressive, his blue eyes showing almost everything, but Innocence. He lost that when he had to start shedding the blood of others.

One of the girls, named Eva, had saved up enough money to buy him a hoodie. He often shivered during the night as he was never provided a blanket. Giving the Green colored hoodie to the taller felt great, his smile reaching from ear to ear. It's safe to say that he rarely takes off that hoodie.

\-------------

Sitting in the Prison, against the cold obsidian wall, Dream thinks of happier times. Times where He, Sapnap, and George would chase each other around the world. They sometimes invited Bad and Ant to their little games.

Now he sits in a cold cell, with no one. His friends don't want to visit him. His friends hate him. _**He hates himself..**_

_He wasn't strong enough, He let them.._

_He couldn't stop them, He watched them.._

_He stood back.. while he watched them destroy his life._

Why did he let Nightmare in?

They promised happiness and unity. Love and support. They didn't give him that, they gave him the opposite of it. Now everyone hates him, everyone thinks he did all those horrible things. Now he is stuck in a prison cell of his own design. _**Inescapable**_.

\-------------

It was 11:48 at Night, the club was still open. Working in a 24 hour club was harsh. Clay was looking around, watching as the older girls served customers. He took it upon himself to make sure they were safe. After the first few knock out punches, people made sure to follow the club rules. It was new people he had to watch out for.

"HEY!" Clay's head snapped toward the voice, seeing one if the older girls, Sara, being held down by some customers. She wiggled in their hold as they chuckled. Horny Bastards.

They were so close to pulling something off of her when a fist connected to the jaw of one of the customers. Knocked out as he hit the floor, the other 2 men looked toward Clay.

"Aw, Little girly wants to join in on the action, Huh?" One of the men smiled before charging at him. Clay was able to move away in time, spinning on his heel to deliver a sharp kick to the man's back. He was left on the ground whimpering.

Looking at the last man, Sara suddenly snaps her leg up, her heel going right for the man's groin. He was left on the ground as Clay went to check on Sara.

All in all, she seemed fine. Normally she can take care of herself, but when ganged up on, she needed help. Clay gives her a smile before grabbing the collars of the 3 men and dragging them out of the esablishment.

He comes back inside few minutes later, after leaving some lasting bruises on the men, to be met with more of the girls thanking him. This normally happens when he takes out one of the creeps but he was used to it at this point.

2:00 AM, he is allowed to go to bed. He says goodnight to the other girls and giving a wave to the owner, Lady May, who gives a slight smile back.

Heading up to bed, he lies down, staring up at the ceiling. He didn't even bother getting out of the dress was had worn today. It was quite comfortable.

~~_**Oh, how he missed this.** _ ~~

**Author's Note:**

> Ughhh, Hi  
> I don't know how different this will be from songbird but I hope that you all like this.
> 
> Go support the Author of The work inspired!  
> Love you 💕


End file.
